Heather
Heather is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. She is played by OMGitsGARRET Not So Happy Chatters In the first episode Heather arrives with the other campers to the island. She immediatly dislikes the island and everyone on it. She is placed on the Killer Bass team. She also starts to begin some drama. During the Dodgeball challenge she is second to be eliminated and sits the rest of the game out. After the game finishes, and the Killer Bass win, she celebrates there first victory with the others. While Lindsay is talking to Tyler, Heather calls Lindsay over but she refuses to come which ignites some of the first drama of the summer. She is last seen in the episode laughing over the first elimination of the summer, Sierra's. The Real Torture Begins! In the second episode Heather approaches Beth and asks her if she wants to be part of an alliance with her - which Beth quickly agree's to. Heather mentions that the alliance can have 5-7 people to insure they get far in the game. Beth asks Heather if Noah can join the alliance and Heather agrees to it. Heather, Beth, and Noah talk about a strategy about the next challenge. At the cliff diving challenge all of the team jumps but Heather because "she would get her hair wet." But after begining to climb down the cliff, she accedently trips over a rock which causes her to fall from the cliff and into the water. Even though all of the Killer Bass jumped, they ultimatly lost the challenge. Before the bonfire ceromony, Heather tells Noah and Beth - the alliance members to vote for Katie. Katie and Sadie end up over-hearing this and decide to vote off Heather. At the bonfire ceromony, Heather and Katie are at the bottom two, but in the end the last marshmellow goes to Heather and Katie is eliminatted. Upset by this, Katie boards the boat of losers and leaves Total Drama Island but before she does this she calls Heather some really bad names and curses at Heather. Katie then tell Sadie to win it for the both of them. To which Heather retaliates against Sadie and rudely tells her to "lay off the icecream," implying that she is over-weight. Sadie and Heather continue to fight until Beth finally breaks the fight up. In the confessional after the fight ends Heather vows to eliminate Sadie next. Death In The Woods In the thrid episode Heather, Beth, and Lindsay talk about a strategy for the next challenge. Beth then asks Heather if Lindsay can be part of the alliance, to which Heather agree's too. Heather also ends up adding Harold and Gwen to the alliance as well. When everyone is called to the bonfire cermony Lindsay keeps asking where Tyler was at so Heather finally gets agrvatted and losses it with Lindsay. Lindsay ends up quitting the alliance and Heather vows in the confessional that she would be going home after Sadie. During the challenge Heather hid inside the bear cave with Harold until he was cought. Heather kept running and went to a diffrent hiding spot; under the water. To breath she used a lily pad. In the end Izzy gave out her location and Heather was found by Chef. She was the last to be found from the Killer Bass meaning the Screaming Gophers had won, again. Due to this she was enraged at her team and went all-out on them. Being rude to Sadie, Justin, Geoff, Izzy and others. Ultimatly due to being a phisical threat Tyler had lots of votes against him and so did Heather in the end it was a tie. The team voted out between Heather and Tyler. But by a 1 point victory, Heather recived the final marshemellow and Tyler was sent packing. After the elimination she saw Alejandro and Bridgette flirting and instantly got jealous and hinted at a secret crush at Alejandro. Beth told Heather that if she would continue to be mean - she would be eliminated next so Heather took Beth's advice and made up with most people. Heather even invited Sadie into her alliance to which she accpeted. Alejandro also secretly joined Heathers alliance. By the end of the episode Heather claimed that she was "playing thses losers like a violin" because she had 6 people in an alliance with her- Beth, Noah, Harold, Alejandro, Gwen, and Sadie. By the end of the episode Heather's alliance had the most people in it then any other alliance on the island. Painball War In the fourth episode Heather wakes up from a long's night rest and tells Lindsay and Beth to warm up the showers for her. Beth was still sleeping so Heather told Lindsay too instead. Lindsay went into the shower and made it cold and when Heather walked in she was douced with chilly water whitch made the Heather and Lindsay rivaraly even worse. At the challenge Heather was shot 4th from the Killer Bass by Lindsay and was out of the Painball War. But later when she saw Bridgette and Alejandro flirting Heather got jealous since she has a secret crush on Alejandro and shot both of them out. Even though Heather was officially out when she shot Bridgette and Alejandro, Chris still counted those two out. In the end it came down to Sadie from the Bass and Izzy from the gophers but they shot each other at the exact same time. So Chirs decided to make a tie-breaker, she paired Alejandro from the Bass and Bridgette from the Gophers against each other. Who ever would be shot first would lose. Heather told Alejandro to shoot Bridgette but he refused because he liked her. So in the end, Bridgette shoot Alejandro winning the challenge for the Gophers. Heather was upset that he team has lost for the third time in a row and since Alejandro could have shot Bridgette but refused to - Heather made it her mission to eliminate Alejandro. At the bonfire cermony Heather told everyone on her team but Alejandro to vote out Alejandro, but she told Alejandro to vote out Owen. In the end Alejandro told other people on the team to vote out Owen but in a 2-3 vote Alejandro was sent packing. Alejandro was upset that Heather used him, later Heather adimitted that she did have a crush on Alejandro but money is worth more then love. This episode marks the first episode that Heather eliminates someone from her own alliance, in this case: Alejandro. Total Drama: Wipeout In the fifth episode Heather was one of the five people the Killer Bass choose to go on the obstacle course. After two member of the Bass fell it was just Heather, Beth, and Gwen on the obstacle course. But when Justin distracted Beth and Heather they both fell at the same time. Heather then said if the bass would loose this challenge Justin would be going home next. Justin kept trying to make it up to Heather but she ignored him. Though in the end Heather didn't have to eliminate Justin as Gwen won the challenge for the Bass and finally after a three episode lossing streak they won a challenge. After Trent's elimination from the Gophers Heather says in the confessional that she has a devious plan for the next challenge... which her plan involves Eva. Rock-a-bye-loser In the 6th episode everyone was called to the bonfire pit and the next challenge was announced to be an Awake-a-thon. After two long days Heather, Justin, Eva, Duncan, and Courtney were still awake. Heather then said in the confessional that her main plan was about to go in action. She was going to make sure her own teams loses the challenge so she can vote out Eva. Heather asked Eva if they could lift weights together to stay awake - to which Eva agreed. Since Eva's weights were so heavy Heather had trouble picking them up but finally got the weights up to the length of her shoulders. Then Heather finally made her move, she "accedently" dropped both heavy weights onto Eva's left foot disqualifing Eva from the competion. Eva went crazy cursing at Heather. At the same time, Duncan Justin and Courtnet fell asleep meaning Heather won the challenge for the Bass. But before Eva realized they had won she picked up Heather and threw her into a trash can. In the confessional Heather admitted her plan was to throw a dumbell onto Eva's foot to make her athletic ability useless with an injury, then she would purposly loose the challenge and vote Eva out. But since Heather stayed awake the longest and won the challenge she had to change plans. At the Gophers bonfire cermony the last marshmellow was set to go to either Duncan or Noah but it was a tie between them. So from the Gophers Bridgette was choosen at random, she would decide who would go home: Duncan or Noah. Bridgette was about to send Duncan home and save Noah when Heather come to the bonfire. She whispered into Bridgette's ear to choose to eliminate Noah but she didn't listen. But before Bridgette could say to eliminate Duncan Heather inturpted her by ratting Noah out. She told the Gophers that Noah was in the alliance with Heather and had been helping the Bass the whole time, whitch isn't true. Noah had only been in Heather alliance - not helping the Bass. But Heather's lie shocked the Gohpers. Bridgette upset that Noah had been helping the enemy team the whole ended up saving Duncan and eliminating Noah. Before Noah left him and Heather had a full-on verbal fight. When he asked her why she decided to eliminate Noah even though he was in the alliance Heather responded by saying that he is smarter then he seems to whitch Noah snickered. Now that Heather was responsible for 2 of her alliance members eliminations - Alejandro and Noah's she said that she needed to find someone else to be suckered into the alliance. Time to Def-eat In the 7th episode Heather was in the market for another alliance member due to Noah and Alejandro's elimination. At the time being she only had Beth, Harold, Gwen, and Sadie in her alliance but needed more. She decided to sucker someone in from the opposite team, just like how she did with Noah. At the eating challenge she told Owen to eat but when he did he puked. Heather volenteered to leave the challenge when the Bass lost the first round. In the end the Bass lost the eating challenge and was called to the bonfire. Since Owen was "over-weight" she thought that we would to better at the eating challenge, but since he wasn't she decided to drop him. Heather told all 4 of her alliance members to vote out Owen. Heather and Owen were in the bottom two but Heather got the last marshmellew. Owen was sent home due to Heather, again. At the end of the episode when Beth started to become annoying to Heather she told beth to 'Shut up' whitch upset Beth, whitch is also the start of a conflict between the two. Upon this episode Heather is responsible for 4 of the 7 eliminations: Katie's, Alejandro's, Noah's, and Owen's. TD: the Drama Search In the 8th episode Heather came up with a plan. At the talent contest she promised Sadie a place in the show if she stole Leshawna's diary-whitch she did. Heather, let Sadie, Justin and herself in the talent contest. Heather was orginally going to do ballet, but instead ready Leshawna's diary out to the whole camp, and the world reavealing she has a secret crush on Harold, whitch wasn't a secret anymore. In the end Heather wanted her team to loose the challenge so she could vote out Harold, devestating Leshawna's and throwing the Gopher's off there winning streak, but Chris gave Heather 10 points for Heather reading Leshawna's Diary making the Bass win the challenge whitch ruined Heather's plan. After Courtney's elimination from the Gopher's Heather wanted either Leshawna' or Harold to go home next. The Drama Bikers In the 9th episode Heather made Sadie build her bike. Heather wanted to loose this challenge so she could vote out Harold to destroy Leshawna and her team, in the end; after a lot of drama; lot's of arguements; and lot's of backstabbing Heather finally got what she wanted. Harold's elimination. Even though he was in the alliance he always knew he would be blinde-sided by Heather. Total Drama Quiz Time In the 10th episode Heather decided that it was time for her team to go on a winning streak. With only 3 people in her alliance she needed her team to win, and that's exactly what she did. She let her team to victory answering almost every single questions for her team. Boney Island In the 11th episode Heather and everyone else go to Boney Island, there she find's a doll whitch she takes. She doesn't know it but the doll's eyes glow green. In the end her team lost the challenge and was called to the bonfire. Heather decided to eliminate Sadie because she was useless to her alliance and Eva. But in the end Sadie and Beth were eliminated leaving Gwen as the only remaining alliance member Heather had. Heather vowed to get revenge on this who voted out Beth. Playa-Des-Losers In the 12th episode Heather and the others visit all the already eliminated cast mates. Heather get's a lot of hate on her by the losers but in the elimination she was safe by one vote. Hide and Be Sneaky During the challenge Heather was horrified when Noah and Al came back to the competion. She hid with Gwen in a cave but her sneezing gave away her hiding place. Heather orchestared Ezkeiel's elimination and with a vote of 4 to 5; Ezekiel was sent packing. Curtosy of Heather. Tri Arms TBA Total Drama World Tour In the second episode Heather wanted Bridgette gone because she secretly like Alejandro, and in the end she got her choice. Placement Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TDAS Cast